Trouble Between Travelers
by HungerDragon
Summary: Patrick Mac is a Traveler, and has always done what he can to help Pendragon in their fight to save Halla. But what will happen when Patrick suddenly feels unwanted in this mission, after Bobby says things he doesn't really mean. And with Saint Dane keeping a close eye on the now troubled Traveler, will Patrick abandon Pendragon to join sides with their enemy?


**CHAPTER 1**

"Patrick, go home," ordered Bobby. Standing beside him was the Traveler from Denduron – Alder. In his hands he held one of the dado-killing rods that had served them so well when confronted by the human-like robots. Much had happened since Bobby had left Ibara and re-joined the fight to protect Halla, and it was now time to move forward - again.

"What? No! I want to be where—"

"You should be on your own territory," Bobby said, cutting him off. "Third Earth hasn't hit its turning point yet. There's still lots we don't know about Ravinia and Naymeer, and a perspective from the future might help."

"But the computers no longer exist," Patrick explained.

"Then use books and newspapers," Bobby suggested. "Research things the old-fashioned way."

"I do not believe they exist either," was Patrick's answer. "Third Earth's a different place now. I hardly recognize it anymore."

"Find them," the Lead Traveler ordered. "That guy you met at the Library. What was his name? Richard? There's gotta be more people like him around who can help. You might come up with the one piece of information we'll need to derail this whole thing."

The Traveler from Third Earth didn't respond. Instead, he remained standing in silence, his eyes shifting to the rocky floor while struggling to sort out all the emotions rushing within him. A part of him acknowledged that Bobby was right in advising him to return home and seek out more details on Ravinia. But yet another part of him couldn't help feeling like once again he was being left on the sidelines, while he and the other Travelers moved forward…without him.

Finally, he frowned.

"What?" asked Bobby, a hint of impatience creeping into his voice.

"It's unnerving on Third Earth," said Patrick nervously. "It's like every time I close my eyes, the whole world changes. I'm scared to think of what's already happened since I left."

"It better happen again," Bobby declared. "Once we start causing trouble on Second Earth, that should bring some change to Third Earth – good change."

Patrick stared at Bobby, trying to feel and sound positive, but felt a great weight of fear and doubt washing over him, preventing him from truly feeling hopeful. The battle ahead seemed so impossible and frightening in more ways than one, yet somewhere inside him, he _wanted_ to be there with the others. He wanted to be there with the Lead Traveler.

Sensing Patrick's uneasiness, Bobby told him with sympathy, "I'm sorry, man. It's where you can be the most help."

Patrick nodded quietly, and slowly stepped up towards the flume. He glanced down briefly at the Traveler ring on his finger. So often he'd pondered over its mystery. So many times he'd wondered how he'd ended up as a Traveler with the sole responsibility of protecting Halla from a shape-shifting demon who was bent on spreading chaos. Why was it that he - a simple Teacher and Librarian - was chosen to be a Traveler? Up till then, he'd lived a peaceful, normal life, but his life had since been shaken and turned upside down in ways he couldn't have imagined.

Gazing into the dark tunnel of the flume, he thought ahead to what he might find on Third Earth. But just as quickly, his thoughts shifted and a sudden, clear realization came over him – he didn't want to go home. No, for the first time since he'd started his life as a Traveler, he wanted to play a more direct role in the fight.

When he turned and looked back, both Bobby and Alder sensed an unmistakable change in Patrick. There was a new spark in his eyes that hadn't been there before. They even noticed that the guy stood up a little straighter.

"I'm coming with you," he announced.

"Wha – Patrick, no," said Bobby. "Look, I know you want to come with us, but—"

"I know you want me on Third Earth," said Patrick, staring down at his ring, running his finger over the large stone. "But I want to be with you. You and the other Travelers have all done so much, and…and I haven't done very much."

Bobby raised a surprised brow. "Uh, First Earth…the Hindenburg? Remember that? It definitely wasn't me or Gunny that knew how to use those computers to figure out what would have happened had it been saved. That was all you. In case you forgot, you played one of the biggest roles in helping keep history from changing."

Patrick shrugged half-heartedly. Now that he was reflecting back on what his role had been, he couldn't help feel that something was missing. While Pendragon and the other Travelers were out bouncing between territories, he had remained safe and sound on Third Earth, never playing a more direct role in the fight – and he wasn't happy about it.

Before he could reply, Bobby went on, "And remember when Mark was missing? You're the one who helped Courtney learn that he was on the Queen Mary and that someone found his body washed up on shore! She wouldn't have known where to go looking for him. You're always the one who helps point us in the right direction when we don't know where to go. You're playing a bigger role than you think. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Still, I…I don't know," said Patrick, not sounding convinced.

"You're a Traveler, Patrick," Bobby reminded him. "Just because you aren't with me on the other territories doesn't mean you're not helping. We all have to work together."

Patrick paused for a moment, running those words over in his head. He wanted to believe that was true – that working together was the single, most important thing. But he no longer wished to remain home on Third Earth.

No, he now wanted _in_ the fight – wherever that might lead him.

"My mind's made up, Pendragon," said Patrick firmly. "I'm coming with you and Alder to Second Earth."

Bobby blinked, and shot him a confused look. The surprise on his face was all but evident. "Go to Third Earth, Patrick," he commanded. "Alder and I will do what we can on Second Earth, but you're not—"

"I'm tired of being left behind!" Patrick argued. "I know I'm not a fighter like you or Alder or Loor – I get that. But why can't I at least be there with you and help if I can? I'm sure I can help in more ways than simply browsing through a computer."

Alder looked between the two Travelers, wanting to say something, but not completely sure of what to say. While he stood there in silence, he felt an uncomfortable knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Whatever it meant, he had the grim feeling that something – though he had no idea of what – was about to unfold.

The Bedoowan knight hoped he was wrong.

Bobby sighed, and said more patiently, "Patrick, I know you want to help. And I wish you could come with us, it's just….well…"

"What?" asked Patrick, raising a brow.

"Never mind," said Bobby dismissively. He then turned to Alder and said quickly, "Let's go."

"What, Pendragon?" Patrick repeated, locking eyes with the Lead Traveler.

"It doesn't matter," snapped Bobby. "We're wasting time here! We have to—"

"It's me," Patrick uttered, dropping his gaze. "That's why you don't want me to come with you."

"Patrick, we need you on Third Earth," Bobby shot back, trying to help his fellow Traveler remain focused and not let his emotions take control. "You know that."

"I'm coming with you," said Patrick stubbornly.

Bobby looked at Patrick, sighed again and turned to face the darkness that was the mouth of the flume. It loomed large in front of him and standing there staring into the deep depths, a rush of emotions came over him. Gone was the clarity that had just been starting to settle in his mind. He was now more confused and more unsure of things than he'd ever been before.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it now," he said, half to himself and half to Patrick.

"Why does it matter?" Patrick asked. "The point is I want to come with you and Alder. I don't care if you think I'm better off going back home. That's not where I'm going. Whether you want me to or not, I'm—"

That was the moment. A few seconds was all it took for Bobby to let his emotions break out in a way that he hadn't expected. But between Patrick's stubbornness to join him and Alder and all the trouble that was brewing on Second Earth and the fear that Saint Dane would claim the ultimate victory, he couldn't help what then happened – he snapped.

"You almost lost it on Third Earth, Patrick!" Bobby snapped, not realizing how harsh this sounded. "How can you come with us when you _can't_ even keep it together!"

Patrick winced. It was like hearing this had physically hit him, but it was the emotional stinging of the words that hurt the most. No matter how he looked at it, there was no ignoring what Pendragon had meant.

Seeing the reaction on Patrick's face, Bobby tried backpedalling, but to no success. "I'm sorry, man," he said, knowing Patrick only meant well and wanted to help. "I...I didn't mean that."

After a long, awkward pause, Patrick asked softly, "Really? Because it sure sounded like you did."

"He did not mean what he said," Alder added. "Sometimes we say things we do not mean, but our emotions can get in the way."

"Patrick, you know that's not what I meant," Bobby said, holding eye contact with the Teacher.

What Patrick said next wasn't what Bobby had hoped to hear.

"Nice to know I'm not really needed," he said, his voice trailing off into silence.

"Of course we need you!" said Bobby. He walked up next to Patrick, reached out for his hand and held it up, pointing to the Traveler ring on his finger.

"You're a Traveler," said Bobby, sounding more like himself again. "We can't win this fight unless we stick together – all Travelers. That means you too."

But Patrick wasn't staring down at his Traveler ring. No, his eyes were fixed on the dark mouth of the flume, his thoughts a million miles away. It was like the Lead Traveler's words had gone in one ear and out the other, unheard.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Patrick shook himself together and replied, "Fine…right. Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure Patrick shouldn't come with us, Pendragon?" Alder suggested. "Perhaps it is best we stick together? It is important that we learn more of Naymeer, but should we be separating?"

Bobby thought this over for a moment, giving it serious consideration.

"There's still lots we don't know," he concluded. "If we have any chance at turning things around back home, we can't do that unless we know what we should be doing. We can't do much till we learn more about Naymeer and Ravinia."

"And that's where I come in," Patrick said, still staring into the flume.

"When you find out more," Bobby said to him. "Let us know. Better yet, come find us on Second Earth. Once we get more info, we'll take him down together – the three of us."

Patrick nodded, but didn't respond. While he was doing his best to be positive, he knew deep down where his thoughts stood. There was no getting around where his heart was telling him to go.

"Find out what you can," Bobby said. "Then we'll go from there."

Patrick didn't even acknowledge the Traveler's comment. Instead, he called out, "Third Earth!"

The two Travelers watched as Patrick became nothing more than a silhouette. The mouth of the rocky cavern groaned and twisted, melting into shining crystal. The event lasted only a few moments, and before they knew it, the Traveler from Third Earth had vanished out of sight.

While sailing along in the flume, Patrick replayed Pendragon's words over in his head, like a movie on re-run.

 _How can you come with us when you can't even keep it together?_

"Maybe he's right," he said, feeling more alone than he had in a long while. "Maybe I _can't_ keep it together."

The trip through the flume could have lasted hours, but it wouldn't have made any difference to Patrick. He was too distracted with what Bobby had said to him, and now all the doubts and fears were piling on top of him.

"Who am I kidding?" he said softly, closing his eyes. He felt a single tear sliding down his face. "There's no place in this fight for me. I'm a Teacher. A librarian. I don't belong on other territories, bouncing around battling evil and preventing chaos like Pendragon."

When the flume deposited him back on solid ground, he'd feared what he would find. His home had transformed, and not for the better. But now standing just a few feet away from him was the last person he would have expected to stumble across.

"Hello, Patrick," Saint Dane smiled. "Welcome home."


End file.
